ESCAPE
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: Tails gets thrown in the No-Zone Jail for a later explained reason, just as Fiona, Scourge, and the Destructix are about to break out. What happens when they accept him into the group? read and find out. rated T for suggestive themes and your everyday mindless violence. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

~~disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or anything copywrited about it.~~

~~claimer: I own this plot! Aren't you jealous?~~

No-zone jail, 3 weeks after the Destructix have been arrested.

Fiona fox was in the lunchroom, going over the plans for their breakout planned for that night.

"now, while me and simian are getting our equipment from the lockers, scourge, flying frog, lightning lynx, and predator hawk will get the way out. Flying will get to the controls and open all the other cells, while predator is rounding up all of our potential allies to our escape route, and scourge and lightning will deal with all of our enemies, including the zone cops." All of the Destructix nodded, but scourge just sighed.  
"haven't we been over these plans like a gazillian times already, fi?"  
"I know, but we have to make sure that we don't mess up, or we might never get a chance at a life outside of here ever again."  
Just then, the doors to the lunchroom burst open revealing what looked to be zails and zonic pushing an obviously ticked off prime-zone tails with the orange prisoner uniform, and inhibitor cuffs on his neck, and one clamping his namesakes together.  
"well here you are, no zone jail lunchroom. And look, there seems to be a coupla prisoners you might know, tails"  
Tails snarled at scourge as the trio neared the table that the Destructix were at. Fiona was whispering to her teammates  
"well, this just got really confusing..."  
Tails sat on the end of the table, not wanting to be near the others, as zonic started explaining his accommodations.  
"there aren't many open cells yet, but luckily cell number 275 just opened up a week ago. Your neighbors will be Fiona fox and Abby koala on the left, and predator hawk and flying doofus over there on the right. You have to report to your cells every night at 7 o'clock, and your let out again at nine in the morning. Some of these guys need early hours in the gym for some 'internal clock' type mumbo-jumbo."  
"alright. Can u guys let go of me, it's not like I'm going to kill anybody. Yet."  
He stated as he started glaring at scourge, a certain green hedgehog at the other end of the table who was growing uncomfortable by the second, due to the fox's hatred of him.  
After zonic and zails left the lunchroom, Fiona slid over next to tails.  
"well well well, looks like a certan mister goody two shoes got himself into a bit of trouble. What could you, of all people, have possibly done to land you in a place like this?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it, Fiona"  
"suit yourself, I'm not in charge of your life."  
"whatever"  
"oooooohh! Looks like we've got an attitude here. Since when were you a bad guy?"  
"I already told you fi, I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"  
"fine then, your loss. I was a little interested in you, but now? Eh."  
"yeah right. And if I even had feelings for you after you slapped me, you wouldn't really take an interest in me... You would never... You know? Just leave and go back to the end of the table and leave me alone."  
"good luck with that. We have to spend all night in cells next to each other. And best of all, there's a little metal window that you can open, close, lock, and unlock between each cell and the ones next to it. I can talk to you all night long, and you'll just have to learn to like me again, because you'll be spending a lot of time with this beautiful girl"  
As the said this, she swished her long red tails about.  
"well, maybe I'll just annoy you as well. Although, you are right with that last statement."  
Then scourge and the rest of the Destructix came over.  
"well well well, already flirting, are we?"  
"Shut up scourge, I know she's already yours."  
"yeah, but you wish you could have her. Your sooooo lonely..."  
"I SAID SHUT IT ALREADY!"  
This sudden outburst came as a shock to everyone, especially Fiona, and scourge was sent back to the other side of the table, quivering. "well, you've already managed to scare my boyfriend, tails. See you tonight."  
With that, Fiona parted with her friends, who slowly dispersed.  
"hmpf. I really have to be in the cell next to them?"


	2. Chapter 2

~~see first page for claimers and disclaimers. sorry for the blocky short chapters, i just revised them. this site has a horrible system~~

It was about midnight, and tails was in his empty cell desperately trying to get some sleep, and he would have gotten some if it weren't for that angelic, yet somewhat sinister voice coming from the cell next to his.  
"tails..."  
"ungh"  
"oh taaiiillssss..."  
"rrggghhhh..."  
"oh tailsy..."  
"mnh!"  
"Tails!"  
Tails got down from his hard bed and went over to she small window and unlocked it. Instantly, it flew open and Fiona's red and tan face came into view, separated from his only by three metal bars.  
"Fiona!" he mimicked sarcastically.  
"well, looks like your bright eyed and bushy tailed, tails." she joked, giggling  
"not like I could sleep with you around"  
"well, you could've just told me you wanted to sleep, that is, unless you wanna know the plan."  
"what plan, and why can't it wait until morning?"  
"well it a secret, of course, the plan."  
"what plan?"  
"well to escape, duh!"  
"oh..."  
tails thought for a second about that word. Escape. He could hardly get enough of it. That was the whole reason he was in this mess. Escaping. Escaping from loneliness, from politics, from wars and sadness and depression, all brought on him even from when the war with the original robotnik on mobius left him stranded as an infant, and strange enough, left Fiona in the same situation. He wondered briefly about wether or not that was the reason they both ended up like this, in prison.  
"helloooo?"  
Fiona's sweet voice cut through his soul searching and brought him back from his little world and into the real one.  
"oh, yeah. Sorry. What were we talking about again?"  
"escaping, of course. Well you see, tommorow me, scourge, and the Destructix plan to escape the no-zone. And we could use your help, with you having all the experience with disabling alarms and using machinery and excetera."  
She leaned up against the wall and snaked one slender arm through the bars, tugging at the tip of his ear and bringing it over to her mouth.  
"and you should be grateful. I'm the one who suggested you coming with us. If not, scourge would be bearing the crap out of you tomorrow night, and you have me to thank for that not happening. So think of it as you owing me a favor. A rather large favor I might add."  
With that the cunning vixen slammed the window shut after her arm exited the bars, and tails could hear the familiar 'click' of the lock on her side of the window being locked. He sighed.  
"tomorrow is going to be a long day. And an even longer night..." he said sleepily as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~~see first page for claimers and disclaimers. a - dont you hate how this site doesnt auto capitalize?~~

* * *

As the sun rose over the infamous No-Zone, so did the prisoners in the inter-universal high-security prison, the No-Zone Jail as the zone cops on duty gave them the wake up call for breakfast. When Tails had finally filed into the definitely not 5-star lunchroom and had gotten his egg n' cheese slop that looked slightly radioactive, he tried to sit in the most secluded place he could find. this happened to be in the corner across from the entrance to the cafeteria, next to the locked fire exit door. this gave him no help, and with his luck he just managed to attract Fiona and her from even the completely opposite side of the room.  
"Hey Tails!" Fiona exclaimed as she and the Destructix sat next to and across from him.  
This did not make Tails happy, especially when Scourge showed up. "Why the hell are you all sitting next to me exactly?"  
"Well, like i told you about last night, we have a proposition for you to join our little escapee group, with your talents. We think you might need to be let in on the whole plan" Fiona explained  
Tails only grunted as a response, but let her carry on with her plan"

Later on tails was forced to do the regular jail-time activities next to Fiona and Scourge. Just his luck.  
As they went out into the yard to pick at rocks, being tied together with by the famous ball and chain method, Fiona decided to pull up the bottom of her shirt and tied it right under her chest, pushing her breasts up and accentuating them like a bra, yet she claimed it was only to keep her cooler in the hot sun. it did seem pretty reasonable to Tails, as they mobians would be hot enough even if they didn't have fur. And he want complaining, she actually looked flattering in the yellow colored clothing. Scourge pulled his shirt completely off, and tied it around his waist, much like many human girls (but he was too stupid and ignorant to realize) do with their sweatshirts.  
Tails took this as a chance to piss him off, and insulted him while using his demeaning nickname. " Hey, Snot! You look like a girl idiot!"  
Luckily for tails scourge was on the other side of Sargent Simian, who wasn't very happy at 'Snot' spitting a string of insults and ranting, and swinging in his direction. Unluckily for Scourge, Simian had taken enough and pummeled him into the ground with one heafty knock in the top of the head.  
Instantly Fiona was on Tails, obviously not appreciating him making fun of and getting her boyfriend hurt.  
"Tails, why on Mobius did you have to go and fucking do THAT?"  
Tails wasn't going to take this from her, and asserted himself in an unkind manner.  
"Well, for one if you didn't have to be a bitch and run off with him, we wouldn't be in here in the first place, and if your jackass of a boyfriend gets himself hurt, then it isn't my damn fault Fiona!"  
"Why you ungrateful littl-"  
The two foxes would have certainly been at each others throats, that is if the zone cop thatt had com over to try to calm Sargent Simian down (and had epically failed and had instead become the newest member of the Darwin Awards) hadn't come over and pulled them apart

As Tails was getting into bed after a hard day of work, he thought to himself, 'i certainly hope that when we get out of here later they leave me the hell alone, i cant stand for the bastards.'  
And with that comment he fell into a light daydream, reminiscing about how to help in Fiona's operation.


End file.
